Just going with the flow
by lovedearka
Summary: Lucy Spark or Lu was just a university student that got in a car crash and ended up in the pokemon world as a seven-year-old. That looked nothing like I used to..what the hell…
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author side note; English is my second language so this story may contain some grammatical and spelling errors

**Looking for a beta **

* * *

It was pouring rain. I was looking forward to a warm and course apartment.

I was just minutes away from home. I could see my apartment from the road. I was excited to get off the road and into a warm apartment. This was going to be a great start on the weekend.

I'm also offering a hell of a lot of useful information without introducing myself, so let's back up a bit. Yo! My name is Lucy Spark, commonly known as Lu by everybody.

I'm a university student majoring in art. That was born to a junky woman in 1996, on November 29th. Obviously, my mother raised me?

Nope, my incubator was more interested in getting high and had no interest in becoming a mother, I was abandoned at a fire station in Anchorage.

Luckily, one of the older firefighters. Who I am very grateful for took me in and raised me as his own child.

Sadly, he passed away. When I was sixteen, and I absolutely refused to move out of our shared home. Surprised that I was allowed to remain in the apartment and not thrown into a foster home.

I have lived in that same apartment ever since. Until that stupid accident happens.

What accident?

Which brings us to the here and now. I was tightening my grip on the steering wheel of my car, as I was preparing to turn into the apartment complex, and before I could fully turn into the complex, some idiot T-boned, my car from the drive side.

The moment that the impacted happen, there was nothing but pain, and then there, was just nothing. Did I die?

Surprisingly enough, I opened my eyes. It..it worked?

Wait, what worked?

Hold up, what happened and where am I?

"I'm alive?"

I then promptly closed my mouth because how the hell did I sound like a squeaker.

I looked around. I was in the field. I was on the grass. This - this wasn't possible. Alaska was in the middle of winter, and I was miles away from an open field. This place was unfamiliar. There were no businesses or overly large crowds, and the more important question Was. Why wasn't I in the hospital?

"I'm glad that you are alright" who the hell was that?

I turned my head to the side. Howard next to me was a… Thing. It was green, with antennas and big eyes.

It smiled at me in a playful way, "Lu, let me introduce you to somebody."

And the next thing. I know, I was teleported into a lab. Where we apparently startle a familiar looking old man in a lab coat, and he was surprised to see the green thing, "Serebii? What are you doing here, and who is this young child?" he asked.

Wait a minute? Did this old man just say Serebii? Serebii as in the time-traveling Pokémon. How the hell is that possible? Pokemon last time I checked they didn't exist.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked nobody as I was about to start to hyperventilate.

Serebii apparently ignored my question as it addressed the old man "Lu this is Samuel and Samuel this is Lu." the old man and it started to chat, about what I didn't know as I was too busy being shocked about this new information.

Samuel as Samuel Oak the Pokemon Professor in the Kanto region. As this information soaked into my brain. This became too much, and I am ashamed to say this but I passed out.

When I woke up again. I was on a couch in an unfamiliar room and as I looked around the room. I spotted a mirror that was one the opposite side of the room. I know I was looking at myself but..

This wasn't me.

My long blond hair was now light steel blue and wavy. My blue eyes where however the same. The scars on my body were gone, all except the small one on my forehead. Speaking of my appearance I was definitely not twenty-one anymore I looked seven.

What, the hell happened?

My thought process was interrupted by a door opening and Professor Oak walked into the room, followed by a Chansey who was carrying a tray with cookies and what I presumed to be some sort of tea.

"Ah, Lucy you are awake. You startled us when you passed out earlier." Oak started as he sat on the couch opposite from where I was.

"Oak, could you tell me. What the hell is going on?" I asked the old man.

The professor didn't appreciate the language that I used, but he let it slide considering the situation I was in. "Sadly, Serbeii didn't tell me much. Other than she was entrusted you to me and that you are from the other world, and that you were a child again."He explains as he offers me some cookies and tea.

Hm. I figured that much, and luckily for me my adopted father always taught me, to go with the flow. As anything but gives you a headache, but one has to wonder why me. I know I was in the Pokemon world, but which universe, but assuming that I was in the anime world and not the game. The question was which time period "Oak? Do you know a person by the name of Ash Ketchum? And has he started his Journey?"I asked.

"Yes, I do know him, and he is going to start his journey in two months from now," the professor answered.

"Is it possible for me to start my journey when he doses? And did Serebii explain how I know Ash?"I asked as I sipped my tea.

"She did, and I will allow you to start at the same time, even though you are younger than him. I just need to fill out some documents, luckily Serebii provided an ID for you to use in this world."The Professor answered as he stood up from his sheet and went around the room collecting some papers.

"I will also allow you to have the same advantages as adult trainers have by caring twelve Pokémon instead of six, but you have to follow the other rules. And I will also allow you to choose another starter instead of the traditional Kanto starters."The professor continued as he sat down once more filling out said documents."Do you have any Pokemon in mind?"

"I do. Professor, is it possible to keep the fact that I'm from a different world between us. And please, call me Lu" I asked with a smile, perhaps on this journey, I would find out why I am in this world and could I go home?

* * *

Edit: 05/18

**Store Info**

This story will be following the anime

Lu will be traveling with Ash and the gang, from time to time, but she will be going on her adventures as well

Lu will be competing in gym battles and contest

I will not be nicknaming any Pokemon

Pokemon will be able to know more than four moves


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

**Author's note**. As a person who has no friends that also play Pokemon. I hate that some Pokemon has to evolve by trade as they as they are near impossible for me to get. As the anime, also, never seems to have as much logic in Pokemon evolution as the games the Pokemon in this story will not need to trade to be evolved. And if the Pokemon need an item and a trade to evolve like Magmar need a Magmarizer and trade to evolve in this story, they only need the item.

* * *

The two months at Professor Oak's was spent getting to know the new world I was in and prepping for my journey.

After being shown where I would be staying on my first night at the lab I

I have conferred with Professor Oak to set up a schedule to use my time as efficiently as possible.

**Schedule**

**5:30 am - wake up and get ready for the**

**6:00 am - 8:00 am helping the lab assistant with chores**

**1 Feed and take care of the Pokemon in the east field and pasture**

**2 Help in the Pokemon infirmary**

**8:30am - 9:15 am- Breakfast**

**9:30 am - 12:30 pm - Study the critical history and laws of the world**

**12:45 pm -1:45 pm lunch**

**2:00 pm -5:00 pm - Doing odd jobs around town**

**5:15 pm - 6:15 pm - Dinner**

**6.30pm. 9:30 pm - Work out with one of the Hitmonchan (have permission from Oak)**

**10:00 p, - bad**

Thanks to this schedule, I managed to learn the basics about how to take care of Pokemon. And how this world, in general, worked. I even managed to find some odd jobs around town I legally could do. And I earned a decent amount with increasing ones Professor Oak discovered that I was a good sketch art. He had me sketch some of the Pokemon in their natural surroundings

I have also gotten pretty close with my workout buddy Hitmonchan, and he was kind enough to follow me around and helping me with chores and odd jobs.

(Line Break)

The day my journey started, I would swear that a large nest of butterflies took up residence in my stomach. I decided to get up early and made sure to double check that I had everything packed and pick my clothes for the day. Together with Hitmonchan who chose to camp in my room the previous night, which was a usual occurrence during these past two months.

The money I had made thanks to my many odd jobs and the sketch I made for the Professor. I was able to get several sturdy outfits and equipment for the journey which I packed into a black medium sized bag that hung across my chest.

For today I chose a tan pair of tan cargo pants, and a black shirt with a Magby on it to go with my new hiking shoes that were a cross between hiking boots and sneakers.

Finishing getting ready for the day, I went outside, together with Hitmonchan and headed for the kitchen in the lab. I decided to eat my breakfast with Hitmonchan. As I waited for Professor Oak set up all the older trainers. As I had already chosen my starter Pokémon, who arrived last night from Johto.

After I was done with my breakfast, I headed over to the front of the lab with Hitmonchan, where professor Oak seemed to be in a slight panicking. Going up to him, I asked him what was wrong.

The Professor started to pace as he explained, "There was a last-minute trainer registration for this month. And by last, I meant last night. Some rich girl decided at the last moment to become a trainer, and her parents bribed some league officials so that she could start today. The problem with this is that they're four trainers and only three Pokemon. The only thing that saves me is that Ash is late, so I have a chance to come up with a plan. So he doesn't have to wait until next month.

"Well, do you have any other Pokemon that matches, the league regulations?" I asked as I watched professor Oak pace back and forth together with Hitmonchan.

"Other than your starter, there is one, but it barely makes the cut because of a technicality. The Pokemon is level five and counts as a league trained Pokemon as it has been I my care for over a week. But he doesn't seem to like trainers," He said.

"Well, the kid needs a Pokemon. How bad could it be?" I asked.

"Remember the Pikachu I caught last week?" He asked in return. Hitmonchan and I winced. The Pikachu let say he isn't friendly. When the Professor first caught him. He was causing power surges throughout the lab, and whenever someone tried to approach Pikachu, he would shock them. I wouldn't wish the Pikachu on my worst enemy, but everyone knows that Ash's first Pokemon and best friend is the Pikachu. He got from Professor Oak, so things must work out, though it would take some time.

"I would go find Pikachu any way, Professor," I say seeing a kid rushing. Towards the lab through the windows, "because Ash is running up to the lab in his pajamas."

Professor Oak ran off into the side room, and then back out holding a Pokeball with a lightning sticker. "Here," he thrust the Pokeball at me and headed towards the door." Put that in the center of the stand over there while I go, greet Ash."

I looked at the stand, and there were three empty Pokemon slots around the edge and a filled one in the middle. I put the Pokeball I had in the first slot and turned my attention to the middle Pokeball, which I was positive contained my starter Pokemon. It was an ordinary Pokeball with a flame and volcano stickers on it.

I could wait to meet him. I, happily, though. I was distracted when Professor Oak led Ash into the lab. Hitmonchan and I stepped into the corner to stay out of the way.

"Now Ash we had last-minute SignUp, and because you were late, I do not have a traditional starter for you. Because of this, you have two options; you can either wait until next month."

"NO, If I wait. Gary will be even further ahead, and I won't be able to beat him in becoming a Pokémon master!" Ash shouted, cutting off the Professor.

"Or," the Professor started loudly giving Ash a stern look, "you can take option two and get a Pokémon that is not one of the three starters. However, the only available one is not very comfortable around humans yet and might not listen to you."

"Professor Oak, I'll take any Pokemon I can get. I need to start my journey today, or I'll be further behind the other trainers than I already am now. But if there is only one available Pokemon, why are there two Pokeball." he said, reaching for the Pokeball that contains my starter Pokemon.

"I assume, because that one is mine," I stated, as Hitmonchan and I stepped out of the corner. Ash jumped at my voice, and I realized that he probably didn't notice that we were here.

"Yo, I'm Lucy, but call me Lu, and I'm also starting my journey today, it's nice to meet you." I greeted the startled boy.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Ash shook my hand, "Can I get my Pokemon now?" he continued impatiently to receive his Pokemon as he reached for the Pokeball that I placed on the stand. At the Professor's nod, Ash released the Pokemon inside. The red beam shot out and formed the most recognizable figure in the Pokemon franchise, Ash reached towards Pikachu deeming it cute, and Hitmonchan and I backed up seeing the electric types cheeks spark.

"Pikachu!" The Pokemon shouted as he shocked his new trainer. I heard the Professor make a bad electric pun, explain to Ash how to use the Pokedex and sent him on his way with the zap-happy Pikachu.

"I guess their relationship will develop with time," The Professor said as he watched Ash and Pikachu hurry out the door.

"But enough about Ash, It's time to set you set to leave as wall Lucy, and I got a surprise for you." Professor Oak said as he pushed a button on that were on the stand, and another Pokeball appeared. This also was a plan Pokeball, But before I could ask about it. The Professor continued, "Now, I know. I allowed you to keep twelve Pokemon, and I still am. And this is your Pokedex since your starter is not from Kanto your Pokedex has information about both Kanto and Johto Pokemon, where your starters."

Professor Oak handed over eleven Pokeballs and a light blue Pokedex. The sneaky Professor randomly asked about my favorite color last week, but never explained why he wanted to know.

I reached for the Pokeball with the flame stickers on the stand once my Pokedex was stored in the quick reach pocket of my bag. And I excitedly pressed the release the button on the ball, and I watched as my starter Pokemon emerged. It had a red body with yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head was covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak.

I recognized the Pokemon as Magby, and I reached my hands towards Magby as introduced myself, "Nice to meet you, Magby. My name is Lucy or Lu. Would you like to join me on my journey?"

Magby happily took my hand and nodded his head with a smile. I picked him up and hugged him. I was thrilled to meet a real Magby in real life, as they were one of my favorite Pokemon, and I'm grateful for Professor Oak, allowing me to have a Magby as my starter.

I turned my attention to Professor Oak and thanks to him with Magby in my arms.

"That's no problem. Now the surprised I was talking about." Professor Oak said, as he picked up the last Pokeball on the stand and helped out towards me, "I would like to give you Hitmonchan for your journey."

To say that I was surprised, would be an understatement. I am grateful, don't get it wrong, but why and its Hitmonchan someone else's Pokemon.

"Lucy, I see that you are confused. You see Hitmonchan was one of the Pokemon I have been studying, and he doesn't have a trainer. After I saw the bond that formed between you two, and I know that he would be sad when you left for your journey." Professor Oak explained as he saw my confused expression.

I looked at Hitmonchan and Professor as I put Magby down on the grown, and I nodded as I too would have missed him. I happily took the Pokeball from professor Oak's hand and returned both Hitmonchan and Magby.

"Thank you, Professor. I will take good care of them both. I will be leaving now, as I want to make some progress toward Viridian today," I said, and he wished me a safe journey, and he let me go on my way. Once out of the lab. I took my first steps on my Pokemon journey.

* * *

**On hand.**

**Lu`s Pokemon: **

**Magby(M)**

**Hitmonchan(M)**


End file.
